Naruto Fait du théatre
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: Oh oh oh venez lire ya pas vraiment de résumé u u u c'est juste de la débilité profonde !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto fait du théâtre !**

_Sakura : Depuis quand ?_

_Sasuke : j'en sais rien …_

_Naruto : Je fais du théâtre ? _

_Miwako : Vos gueules je me suis trompé de titre !_

_Tout le monde : -..-_

**Mission suicide à Suna no kuni**

_Sasuke : super y a encore un de nous qui va crever peu être les trois …_

_Sakura : On devrait monter un club des perso martyrisé …_

_Naruto : Ca existe ?_

_Sakura : Ben non baka si on doit le monter …_

_Miwako : Vos gueules ! Vous allez pas commentez a chaque fois ! Maintenant tout le monde se la ferme ou je vous fais buter dès le début et Orochimaru devient Roi du monde !_

_Leornardo Dicaprio : I'm the king of the world !_

_Tout les autres : -..-_

_Miwako : Dégage lavette ! Bon tout le monde se tait ! Action !_

Ecran noir , la lumière s'éteint …

_Sasuke : Génial ..._

Miwako : La ferme !

Le projecteur se met en marche. Les studios Bakage vous présente Mission suicide à Suna no Kuni.  Tadam ( musique qui fait peur ).

_Miwako : ps , en italique c'est nous !_

_Sakura : Qui nous ?_

_Miwako : Ben nous , toi, moi, Sasuke , Itachi …_

_Sasuke : Depuis quand Itachi est dans la salle ?_

_Itachi : Yo frangin !_

_Naruto : c'est pas Itachi c'est kakashi !_

_Miwako : Merde … _

_Kakashi : u u u _

_Miwako : Bref ! En italique c'est nous, en normal ben c'est l'histoire pis dans les parenthèses c'est des petits comms._

Noir totale. Le film commence enfin.

« Kakashi-sensei , nous partons où en mission ? » , demande la jeune fille au front protubérant

« A Suna no kuni » ( tadam musique qui fait peur).

« c'est pas là ou vis l'autre tache avec sa gourde ! »

« C'est Gaara … Naruto … Gaara » , répond le jeune garçon au Sharigan , avec une voix suave et sensuelle

_Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai une voix de chaudasse en manque de sexe ?_

_Miwako : Parce que !_

_Naruto : Je suis encore plus beau sur les écrans !_

_Kakashi : Chut Miwako je veux écouter la suite !_

_Sakura : Ouai chut Miwako !_

_Naruto : Net le bordel que tu fais !_

_Miwako : Vos gueules !_

« Gaar a tes fesses ahahahah »

« T'es nul Naruto ! »

« c'est quoi cette mission au pays de mon aim… euh de Gaara … » , demande Sasuke avec des yeux roulant en prononçant le nom du jeune ninja de Suna .

_Sasuke : Putin je suis pas gays ! On dirait je sais pas quoi la !_

_Miwako : Ah t'es pas gays ? Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?_

_Sasuke : En faite je suis gays !_

_Miwako : grrrrr_

« Nous allons devoir récuperer les rouleaux secret magique …que Gaara à voler à Konoha ! »

_Sasuke : magique ?_

_Enfant de la pub : Magique light , magique light fait briller des couleurs dans la nuit !_

_Miwako : Jarter moi ce gosse !_

_Kisame : c'est comme si s'était fait !_

_Miwako , grosse goutte : En fait le gamin reste !_

_Enfant de la pub : Magique light , magi.._

_Miwako : d'accord Kisame jarte le ! _

( cri effroyable de l'enfant puis silence)

« Sasuke ! » , cria Sakura

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Il a utilisé la technique SexGaara no Jutsu ! »

« Berk » , s'exclaffa Naruto .

_Naruto : j'ai pas tout compris la !_

_Sakura : Fallait écouter !_

_Miwako : Je résume , Sasuke devait surveiller les rouleaux mais Gaara est arrivé, il l'a distrait je ne sais comment et voilà …_

« Donc nous partons pour récupérer ses rouleaux secrets magiques ! », redit le sensei

« Magique ? » , demanda Sakura . « Ils ont quoi de magique ? »

« c'est secret je peux pas vous le dire ! » , renchérit le sensei avec un sourire à la Gai.

« Vous avez de belles dents Kakashi sensei ! », remarqua Naruto .

« c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant ! », dit le loup alias Kakashi.

_Kakashi : j'ai un masque , on voit pas mes dents !_

_Sasuke : Qui a écrit ses répliques débiles ?_

_Naruto : C'est pas moi !_

_Sakura : Qu'est-ce que le loup du petit chaperon rouge vient faire la._

_Miwako : Maintenant tout le monde se la boucle ! Le prochain qui l'ouvre, j'appelle Kisame pour qu'il s'occupe de lui !_

(silence)

« Bon rentrer préparer vos affaires pour demain les mioches ! Et brosser vous bien les dents avec émaille diamand ! »

( silence : personne en dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins que cette réplique est ridicule !)

_Miwako : c'est bon hein je dois faire de la pub sinon j'aurais eu personne pour financer le film !_

_Sakura : Kisame ! Miwako a parlé !_

_Kisame : c'est moi ! Je sors l'intru !_

_Miwako : Je suis l'auteur ! Lachez moi ! Kisame si tu me laches je t'offre un nouvel enfant pour le tuer _

_Naruto : T'es cruel !_

_Miwako : Niark Niark !_

_Kisame : ok_

_Miwako : Va voir la bas sous le train , il t'attend !_

_Kisame : d'accord ._

_Sakura : Serait-il stupide ?_

_Miwako : Ben en meme temps il est pote avec Itachi … le niveau doit pas être élevé !_

_Sasuke : Insulte pas mon frère !_

_Miwako : je croyais tu le haissais ?_

_Sasuke : na mais tu m'insultes à travers lui !_

_Miwako : pas besoin de lui , tu es con Sasuke !_

_Kakashi : Silence !_

Le lendemain matin , les jeunes aspirants ninjas quittèrent Konoha pour aller à Suna no kuni ( tadam musique qui fait peur), récupérer les rouleaux secrets magiques. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous devant les portes de Konoha vers 7h mais bien sur il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant que le Sensei arrive , mais cette fois il était accompagner. Mais de qui ?

_Sakura : gros sourcils ! Encore plus touffus vu sur les écran !_

L'équipe de Gai était elle aussi présente pour cette mission. L'hokage avait hormis de préciser cela à l'équipe 7 sinon Sakura ne serait pas venu ou bien accompagner de la crème Veet . ( Sakura danse avec la crème Veet et chante )

« Mes jambes sont douces pendant 4 semaines »

_Sakura : -..-_

« Sommes nous obligés de nous taper ses guignols ? » , lança Neji.

« Oui » , fut la réponse très murement réflechis de Tenten.

_Tenten : Murement réflechis… ça veut dire quoi que je suis conne ?_

_Miwako : Bonjour Tenten , vas-y entre te gene surtout pas !_

_Rock Lee : Nous aussi on peut venir ?_

_Neji : Pourquoi on m'entraine toujours dans de pareils galères …_

_Kakashi : Chut !_

_Gai : Oui chut !_

_Miwako : depuis quand il est là lui ?_

_Sakura et Tenten : Chut !_

_Sasuke à Neji : Tu veras tu t'y fais vite …_

_Miwako : Vos gueules ! Ou j'appelle Kisame !_

_Sakura : Il est sous le train …_

_Miwako : Tant pis j'appelle hummm _

_Présentateur du Bachelor : Il est beau , et il est riche, voici Itachi Uchiwa !_

_Sasuke : Cauchemard …_

_Itachi : c'est moi le plus grand le plus beau le plus fort : Itachi ._

_Naruto : T'es pas si grand que ça , 1m50 sur la pointe des pieds avec les bras levé !_

_Miwako : Chut ! Itachi tu fais la secu ! et si t'es gentil t'auras Kyubi !_

_Itachi : Chouette !_

_Miwako : Maintenant chut !_

Donc nos amis étaient dans une forêt noire et sombre près du village de Suna no kuni ( tadam musique qui fait peur). Ils n'avaient rencontré personne donc ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour dormir un peu.

« Sasuke tu fais quoi ? » , demanda Neji éberlué.

« Je me fais belle pour Gaara ,sa se voit pas ! »

« Ah si ! Dit donc sa serait pas le dernier Mascara de Gemey avec un méga volume ? »

« Si Neji, tu veux je te le prete , et j'ai aussi les nouvelles teintures de l'Oreal ! »

_Neji : on est pas des travelo ! _

_Sasuke : Tu t'y feras …_

_Tenten : Pourquoi sa parle de pub ?_

_Miwako : Je le repete une bonne fois pour toutes ! Financer une fics coute cher alors j'ai dut m'associer alors maintenant vos gueules !_

( l'auteur commence a devenir cinglé )

Donc le jeune Uchiwa se faisait belle pour son Gaara d'amour malgré que celui ci l'avait trahit la fois dernière , il l'aimait toujours. C'est d'ailleurs Gaara qui lui avait conseiller le crayon noir pour les yeux de Gemey, super waterplouf ! Gaara et Sasuke ça avait été l'amour fou durant une nuit où Gaara avait montrer ses talents de Ninja et d'homme.

Flash Back.

Sasuke Uchiwa dormait à coté des rouleaux magiques quand soudain Gaara était entré. Il avait tout de suite été subjugué par le beauté de ce dernier et par son crayon noir qui ne coulait pas. Il avait été aussi jaloux que Gaara du Désert soit plus true que lui avec sa couleur de cheveux et son crayon noir de Gemey mais Sasuke avait de quoi se défendre avec ses lentilles rouges et ses cheveux noirs.

_Sasuke : C'est pas des lentilles …_

Donc le jeune ninja du désert s'était approché suavement de Sasuke en lui susurrant des mots doux dans une langue inconnue . A cette langue sensuelle , Sasuke répondit.

« Prend moi ! »

_Sasuke : Stoppppp C'est quoi ces répliques !_

_Kakashi , lançant des pop corns : LA suite LA suite !_

_Gai : La suite projectionniste !_

_Itachi, projectionniste : Humm pour mon petit frère dois-je vraiment ne pas passer la suite ?_

_Sasuke : Pourquoi mon frangin est projectionniste !_

_Miwako : Faute de moyen , il fait deux boulots ! Il fait ça gratis !_

_Sakura et Tenten mode vicieuse : La suiteuhhh !_

_Itachi : Okay !_

_Sasuke : Non !_

Le jeune ninja du désert saisit Sasuke par les hanches et commença à lui dévorer le cou de baisers passionnés et brulants …

( Miwako cherchait les pop corn quand elle tomba sur …)

_Miwako : Kakashi j'avais dit pas de portable dans la salle !_

_Kakashi : c'est pas mon portable …_

_Miwako : Pervers ! On se voit se soir ?_

_Kakashi : Non je suis gay …_

_Miwako : Comme par hasard …_

_Rock Lee : Moi je veux bien !_

_Miwako : Dégage !_

Les mains du jeune Gaara se baladait sous le T-shirt de Sasuke et il commençait à le chatouilles. Et ses mains descendaient sur le postérieur du jeune homme au Sharigan pour commencer à rentrer dans le petit short qui était la seule barrière au désir. Et oui Sasuke était adepte des vêtements sans sous vêtements.Ses doigts frolaient la partie intime de Sasuke et il commença à baisser le short du jeune garçon …

( coupure de courant)

_Sakura et Tenten : Non !_

_Miwako : La suite !_

_Sasuke : La honte …_

_Miwako : Il s'est passé quoi Itachi !_

_Itachi : Coupure de courant général , il sera remis que dans 3 heures dans toute la ville._

_Sasuke : Sauvé …_

_Naruto : On va manger des ramens ?_

_Neji : pas le choix …_

( la troupe sortit de la salle de projection , rejoignit Itachi et allèrent manger des ramens. En passant près de la gare , ils pouvaient remarquer que celle ci avait été repeinte de rouge …avec de jolis morceaux … sa faisait des reliefs. )

**

* * *

**

**Fin premier chapter !**

**Alors la fics sera t'elle finie un jour ? Pourquoi il y a tant de pub ? Le calme arrivera t il un jour ? Pourrons nous un jour etre dans le calme ? Pourquoi je suis conne ? Qui va sauvé Willy ? ET est-il rentré chez lui ? La suite au prochain épisode !**


	2. Chapter 2

( la petite troupe rentra enfin après un repas au restaurant du coin , où Naruto s'était empiffré comme à son habitude. Les revoilà tous dans la salle de projection)

_Naruto : J'ai bien mangé, bien bu, j'ai la peau du ventre bien tendu !_

_Neji : La ferme …_

_Miwako : s'était bien cette sortie tous ensemble ! Il n'y a pas trop eu de dégat _

_Rock Lee : Et Sasuke à l'hopital c'est pas un gros dégat ?_

_Miwako : Vous vouliez voir la suite ou pas ? Sans Sasuke on peut la passer ! Aller Itachi enclenche la bete !_

_Kakashi : LA suite la suite !_

_Tenten et Sakura , nyeux en étoile : Sasukeeeeee_

Action. . Ses doigts frolaient la partie intime de Sasuke et il commença à baisser le short du jeune garçon …Sasuke émit un petit couinement de plaisir et sentit son bas ventre chauffé. Et c'est là que Gaara utilisa la technique interdite du SexGaara no Justu. Il sortit son puissant engin …Bippppppp ( censured) . Au bout de 10 minutes la lumière se ralluma dans la chambre et Sasuke se retrouva seul sans Rouleau , ni Gaara , ni le nouveau crayon de Gemey. A bout de force tellement , il y avait été fort, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la demeure en se tenant le postérieur.

_Gai : Il est ou le passage hot ?_

_Miwako : Censured ! Le CSA est passé !_

_Kakashi : Bouh c'est nul !_

_Miwako : Si tu te la fermes Kakashi , yaura peu être une autre scène plus hot plus loin_

_Tenten et Sakura : ouaiiiii_

_Miwako : Me rejouirait pas si vite niark niark_

_Sakura : c'est quoi cette scène !_

_Miwako : Suiteuh chut !_

Fin du flash Back.

Neji sortit le jeune Uchiwa de ses pensées en lui disant que Gerard faisait le beau dans son short et qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer. Rouge de honte, Sasuke partit se coucher dans sa tente sans rien demander. Neji ria puis sauta dans tout les sens quand il vit que Sasuke avait oublié le rouge à lèvres prune de Bourgeois.

_Neji : j'ai l'air d'un mongol !_

_Naruto : C'est pas que l'air …_

_Neji : Tu veux te battre ?_

_Miwako : Ne cassssser ma salle de projection ! Ca coute cher !_

_Sakura : LA suiteuhhhhh_

( on voit que certains sont à fond dedans , je sais pas comment ils font …) . Au petit matin la troupe de Konoha se leva de bonne humeur particulierement Sasuke qui avait encore Gerard qui faisait des siennes ne pensant que bientôt il allait revoir Gaara. Mais il devrait le combattre ! Tant de questions traversèrent sa tête et il se mit a pleurer !

_Sasuke : STOP !_

_Tout le monde : Gné ?_

_Sasuke, haletant : Vous vous avez passer la scène ?_

_Kakashi : Mais non_

_Sasuke : Je suis pas convaincu_

_Sakura , yeux étoiles : Sasuke !_

_Temari : Tu vaux encore plus le cou tout nu_

_Sasuke : Quoi ?_

_Miwako : Temari ? tu fou quoi ici, t'es censé arriver plus loin ! Dégage !._

_Itachi : Chut ou je projette pas la fin de la fics !_

_Neji : Sa serait le rêve …_

_Sasuke à Neji : net …_

_Miwako , regard noir_ ( dans le noir faut préciser) : _Grrr_

Le jeune Uchiwa rejoignit ses compagnons de route pour pénétrer enfin dans Suna ( tadam musique qui fait peur ). Ils avancèrent à pas de loup quand soudain un craquement puis pouf et pof et paf et slapsh et sniouf et stifffff ( bon c'est bon on a comprit)… Naruto tomba dans une marre d'eau !

_Tenten : C'est pas censé etre un désert ?_

_Miwako : La ferme !_

Il fallut quelques minutes … bon d'accord un bon quart d'heure avant que l'on décide d'aller chercher Naruto dans l'eau. Le pauvre son cadavre flottait dans l'eau : il était mort !

_Naruto : je peux pas mourir maintenant ! On m'a à peine vu !_

_Sakura : On t'a trop vu !_

_Mec de la pub :V u c'est vu, tu m'as vu ? Vu ! ( le type agite un paquet des lingettes VU pour les lunettes )_

_Naruto : Non je t'ai pas vu !_

_Mec de la pub : Vu c'est vu !_

_Naruto : mAis non c'est pas vu !_

_Shino : Qui a vu verra !_

_Rock Lee : hein ?_

_Miwako : Vos gueules ! Naruto tu es mort et tu fais pas chier !_

Donc les autres décidèrent d'abandonner le cadavre ici , pour sa part Sasuke n'avait dédaigner regarder le cadavre, il pensait trop à Gaara ( Sasuke revoit sa nuit avec le beau true au crayon Gemey) . Quand à Kakashi il lisait toujours et encore son superbe livre « le paradis du batifolage » qu'il agita d'un cou devant les lecteurs :

« Au édition Flammarion ! »

_Naruto : C'est une édition ça , les flammes de Marion ?_

_Miwako , énervée : Qui veut le tuer pour de vrai ?_

_Itachi, sortant de je sais pas où _( de la cabine de projection )_ : Moi ! Mais avant je veux Kyubi !_

( Pendant ce temps Sasuke essayait de retrouver le morceau de la bande où il fornicotait avec le true du désert. Les autres s'en aperçurent très vite car la bande fut rembobiné)

« ohhhhhhhh Gaara , c'est si dur ! » , cria le jeune Sasuke

_Sasuke : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

( la bande se débobine dans l'autre sens)

« Plus fort ! » , criait toujours le jeune homme au Sharigan

_Sasuke : Cauchemard !_

( Puis plus rien… enfin si le film reprenait là où Naruto était censé être mort mais Sasuke ayant abimé la bande, Naruto ne mourut pas ).

« j'ai faillit me noyer et vous m'avez pas sauver ! »

« Arrete de te baigner NARUTO et reviens ici ! » beugla Sakura.

_Naruto : Je comprend plus rien … j'étais mort … après on voit Sasuke à la limite de l'orgasme .._

_Sasuke, depuis la petite salle : TA GUEULE !_

_Kakashi : Ouai à la limite, on à rien vu … je boude na !_

_Miwako : …._

_Sakura : Miwako est bizarrement muette !_

_Miwako , mode calme avant la tempête : …._

_Rock Lee : T'es morte Miwako ?_

_Miwako : VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER UN PEU OUI OU MERDE !_

_Ino : Merde !_

_Miwako : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA CELLE LA ?_

_Ino : Je suis venue voir Sasuke tout nu !_

_Sasuke , toujours dans la petite salle : TA GUEULE !_

_Shikamaru : Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit , j'arrive pas à dormir !_

_Miwako : JE REPETE ENCORE UNE FOIS VOS GUEULES ! OU CETTE FOIS J'APPELLE OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Kiba , hurlement de chien : AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Miwako: J'AI DIT PAS D'ANIMAUX DANS LA SALLE !_

_Orochimaru : On m'a appelé ?_

_Tenten : je croyais pas d'animaux dans la salle !_

_Miwako, mode blonde : C'est pas un animal mais un serpent_

_Tout le monde : -…-_

(silence de mort)

Donc ! Nos jeunes compagnons se trouvaient aux portes de Suna no kuni ( tadam musique qui fait peur). Il n'y avait personne. Mis ils entendirent une voix bizarre, alors ils tendirent l'oreille.

« Mon précieux … mon précieux »

Ils avancèrent et devinez ce qu'ils découvrirent !( les paris sont ouvert ! Laissez les suggestions dans les reviews). Ils ouvrirent les yeux en grand devant ce spectacle puis décidèrent d'avancer mais Sasuke avait disparut. Tant pis pour lui. Les autres avancèrent. Les rues étaient étrangement calme puis soudain des voix accouraient de partout et des personnages leur apparut.

« Il en faut peu pour être heureux vraiment très peu pour être heureux ! »

« Hakunamatata qu'elle chanson fanstastique .. tutututu »

_Sasuke , sortant de la petite salle pour aller dans la grande : Ou ça Haku ? _

_Miwako : zen …_

« On essaye de piéger notre esprit dans la folie, ce ne sont que des illusions , faite attention ! » , s'exclama Gai.

« Non Non ils se sont perdu alors qu'ils se rendaient au Parc Disney Land Paris, ouvert tout l été, venez découvrir la magie de Disney » , dit une petite voix qui disparut ensuite.

« S'était bien une souris qui parle que j'ai vu », demanda Sakura au bord de l'hystérie.

_Sakura : Ca semblait calme mais les idées loufoques de la ficteuse à la con reprennent du service !_

_Miwako , méga vnr : Qui est conne ? Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Présentateur du bachelor : Il est beau et il est riche , Itachi Uchiwa !_

_Miwako frappant le présentateur : Ta gueule !_

_Itachi : c'est moi !_

_Ino : Ah bon c'est toi ?_

_Itachi : Ben oui c'est moi et toi tu es toi ?_

_Ino : Ben oui c'est moi !_

_Itachi : Chouette si c'est toi parce la c'est moi !_

_Miwako : Et maintenant tait toi !_

_Sakura : Ouaou Miwako est polie !_

_Miwako : ta gueule !_

_Neji : Tu as parler trop vite …_

Nos amis poursuivirent donc leur chemin encore et encore dans la ville de Suna ( tadam musique qui fait peur). Quand soudain ils tombèrent nez avec nez avec … (roulement de tambour) Kankuro !

« C'est moi Kankuro ( rire du public) ! »

« Oh c'est Kankuro ! ( rire du public) ! » , sortit Tenten

« Mais oui c'est Kankuro ( rire du public) » , renchérit Naruto

« Pas de doute c'est Kankuro ( rire du public) », retorqua Lee

« Puisque je viens de vous le dire » , hurla Kankuro ( rire du public).

Kankuro sortit son pantin et alla pour attaquer quand on l'en empecha.

« Ma poupée ! Voleur ! » , gueula une gamine avant de frapper Kankuro ( rire du public) et le mettre KO.

« Kankuro ( rire du public ) est fini » , remarqua Sakura.

_Voix : Capris c'est fini et dire que s'était mon premier amour !_

_Naruto : Gné ?_

Donc , après avoir mis KO le pauvre Kankuro( rire du public) , la fillette repartit toute contente avec sa poupée barbie.

_Barbie : Bonjour moi c'est princesse Barbie , tu veux chanter avec moi !_

_Miwako : Non !_

_Barbie : Mon prince ou es-tu ? lalalala_

_Miwako : OROCHIMARUUUUUU VIENT RECUP BARBIE , je te l'offre , elle fera un parfait receptacle pour recevoir un hokage, c'est une coquille vide !_

_Orochimaru : Tu la veux pour combien ?_

_Miwkao : 2 euros !_

_Orochimaru : 1 euros 50 _

_Miwako : 2 euros !_

_Orochimaru : 1 euros 75_

_Miwako : 1 euros _

_Orochimari : Ok 2 euros !_

_Sakura soufflant à Ino : tu crois qu'il a vu qu'il venait de se faire arnaquer ? _

_Ino, mode blonde : gné ?_

Donc la fillette repartit , Kankuro ( rire du public) mort , les amis poursuivirent leur de chemin ( depuis le temps qu'on le dit). Le sable leur fouettait le visage et le vent semblait vouloir les empecher d'avancer. Ils se prirent des dizaines de kunai et shurikens en pleine face. Puis une tornade les percuta, puis un piano tomba du ciel et enfin une enclume écrasa Gai.

« Je crois qu'on veut nous empecher d'avancer ! », lança Sakura

« Ah ouai c'est vrai ça », renchérit Tenten

_Tenten : j'ai l'air d'une conne !_

_Sakura : Et moi donc !_

_Gai : JE suis mort ?_

_Miwako : ouiiiiiii_

_Gai : Pourquoi ?_

_Miwako : T'es moche !_

(silence, franchement Miwako t'es vache !)

_Miwako : Mais quoi ?_

( le pauvre, il est pas si moche)

_Miwako : Si !_

( Même dans le noir ?)

_Miwako : On m'a toujours dit dans le noir tout le monde est beau mais là sa marche pas , je vois la lumière qui se reflete sur ses dents et illumine son visage et ses poils berkkkkkkkk_

( cheveux et sourcils certes touffu ..)

_Miwako : Berkkkkkkkkk_

( On tape l'épaule de Miwako, c'est Neji)

_Neji : Tu parles à qui ?_

_Miwako : Personne ! ferme la !_

_Ino, mode blonde : Ou ça une ferme ?_

_Sasuke : mon dieu …_

_Voix : Oui Sasuke tu m'as appelé ?_

( lumière blanche aveuglante dans le visage de tout le monde)

_Tout le monde : Dieu ?_

_Monsieur propre : Je suis le Dieu de la propreté !_

_Tout le monde : Et alors ? _

_Sakura soufflant à Miwako : Qu'est-ce qui fout la ?_

_Miwako : J'en sais rien ! _

_Kakashi : J'aimerais voir la suite .. ; chut !_

Gai était donc lui à son tour mort. Sasuke avait disparut et Naruto regardait les mouches qu'il n'y avait pas. Kakashi poussa le cadavre de Gai pour pouvoir passer sous les pleurs de Lee. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande batisse ! La plus grande de Suna no kuni ( tadam qui fait peur), d'ailleurs surement la demeure de Kankuro ( rire du public) et de son frère le terrible Gaara.

_Naruto : Vous avez remarquez à chaque fois qu'on dit Suna no kuni _( tadam music qui fait peur) _, ben tiens y a cette musique !_

_Rock Lee : Même quand y a le prénom de Kankuro_ ( rire du public ) _, ta vu !_

_Ino : Ah ouai !_

_Naruto : Suna_ ( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Rock Lee : Kankuro_ ( rire du public)

_Ino : Suna_ ( tadam music qui fait peur) _Suna_ ( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Sakura : Kankuro_ ( rire du public)

_Neji : Suna_ ( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Sasuke : Kankuro_ ( rire du public) _Kankuro_ ( rire du public)

_Kakashi : Suna_ ( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Shikamaru : Kankuro_ ( rire du public)

_Kiba : Suna _( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Akamaru : ouaf ouaf_

_Gai : Kankuro_ ( rire du public)

_Tenten : Suna _( tadam music qui fait peur)

_Miwako : Arretez vous allez faire peter la bande sonore !_

( BOUM BAM BIM BADABOUM BOOOOOOOOOOOUMMMMMMMM )

_Itachi : Trop tard _

_Tout le monde : oups_

_Miwako : VOUS ETES FIERES DE VOUS !_

_Ino regardant les autres : Oui !_

_Tout les autres : Elle est vraiment blonde …_

_Tazuna : Va me falloir toute la nuit pour réparer ça !_

_Miwako : On va allez se pieuter alors !_

_Naruto : Ou ça ?_

_Miwako : Moi chez moi et vous demerdez vous ! Sauf si bien sur Sasuke ou Kakashi veulent venir !_

_Kakashi et Sasuke : Non ça ira !_

_Miwako : grrrrr_

_

* * *

_

**Fin du second chapter que j'en suis pas très fiere , je le trouve nulle ! J'ai pas eu d'inspiration divine de la connerie ! Oila donc ben on sais toujours pas qui à sauver Willy ! lol Ps oubliez pas de me dire qui pensez que se soit qui parle du Précieux ! lol Oila looooooool a la prochaine pour la suite !**

**MERCIIIIIIII à tout ceux qui m'ont laissez des reviewssssss bisousssssssssss à vous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

( Au petit matin Miwako arriva dans la salle de projection la tête dans le cul mais remarqua que s'était aussi le cas de nombre de ses compagnons malgré que certains avec la tête dans le cul d'un autre. Désolé pour cette métaphore mais certains dormait bizarrement et Miwako avait soupsonné des choses bizarres. Bref . Elle décida de reveiller ses compagnon ne douceur)

_Miwako : Debout bandes d'idiotssssss ! _

_Les autres émérgeants : Gné ?_

_Miwako : Bougez votre cul on reprend la fics !_

_Les autres toujours dans les vaps : Gné ! Quoi ?_

_Miwako : BOUGEZ VOUS ! OU JAPPELLE ITACHI !_

_Lee : Itachi il est partit dormir à l'hotel , il a dit qu'il avait une réunion avec l'Akatsuki et qui serait là dans une bonne heure !_

_Sasuke : Quoi ?_

_Naruto : l'Akatsuki est ici ?_

_Miwako : ON SEN BRANLE SI TOUT LE MONDE N'EST PAS INSTALLER DANS 30 SECONDES JAPELLE LAKATSUKI EN ENTIER !_

_Tout le monde : okay_

( la fics reprend donc son cours à cet instant même).

Les jeunes ninjas entrèrent donc dans la batisse qui devait être la demeure de Kankuro ( rire du public) et de son terrible frère Gaara ( cri du public de peur).

_Naruto : Y'avais pas ce son là hier !_

_Miwako : Ta gueule !_

Donc ils étaient dans la grande batisse tandis que Sasuke avait disparut . D'ailleurs où était Sasuke ?

_Sasuke : Ouai d'abord je suis où ?_

_Naruto : On s'en branle d'où t'es et tu peux bien y rester !_

_Sasuke : Tu veux te battre ?_

_Miwako : Ne commencez pas ou j'appelle Kisame , jlai réssucité taleur , je me faisais chier au pieu ste nuit !_

_Sakura : Berk t'es glauque ! t'es zoophile ?_

_Miwako : Ta gueule !_

Donc on retrouve Sasuke près de l'être qui disait « mon précieux ». Les autres n'avaient pas préter attention à la capuche que portait la bête mais Sasuke si. Il s'approcha de la bête, lui ota le capuchon et découvrit .. tadam .. PUB ! LA suite tout à l'heure !

_Kakashi : QUOI ? une pub en plein milieu _

_Miwako : Ben oeuh ouai _

_Tout le monde sauf Sasuke et Neji : grrrrr_

_Miwako : Nan mais en faite … j'ai pris une décision !_

_Sasuke : On va tous crever ! enfin ! Dieu existe !_

_Miwako : La ferme ! JE disais j'ai pris une décision !_

_Orochimaru : je vais être finalement roi du monde ?_

_Miwako : La ferme ! JE me repète encore , j'ai pris une grave décision … Les idées ne se faisant plus …_

_Sakura : La feignantise se faisant plutôt …_

_Miwako : LA ferme putain ! Donc les idées ne se faisant plus … je propose à tous les fanficteurs cruels , sadique , et qui aime maltraité les perso de Masashi Kishimoto de m'écrire des chapitre mouahahaha comme ça sa sera la fics de tout les malades mentaux de fanfiction. Net ! _

_Sakura : c'est pire qu'avant …_

_Miwako : Donc a vos claviers j'attend des suites et je publierais hihihihi mon adresse mail : Oniketsueki ( le a magique) hotmail . com ouilaaaaaa lol_


	4. Chapter 4

_Miwako : Mouahahahaha j'ai décidé de continuer en faite mais j'espère que sa sera pas à chier_

_Sasuke : c'est tjr a chier ce que tu fais !_

_Miwako : Mais ta gueule toi ou jte fais violer par Orochimaru dans un nid de serpent !_

_Naruto : Berk …_

_Orochimaru : Oh vui écrit ca_

_Sasuke : ahhhhhh_

_Miwako : Quand je disais que sasuke s'était un trouillou … bref Suite ? kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa au faite Captsu c un n'ami de m'internet qu'est fan de kakashi lol_

Donc nous en étions à ….

(Flash Back)

Donc on retrouve Sasuke près de l'être qui disait « mon précieux ». Les autres n'avaient pas préter attention à la capuche que portait la bête mais Sasuke si. Il s'approcha de la bête, lui ota le capuchon et découvrit .. tadam .. PUB ! LA suite tout à l'heure !

_Kakashi : QUOI ? une pub en plein milieu _

_Miwako : Ben oeuh ouai _

_Tout le monde sauf Sasuke et Neji : grrrrr_

_Miwako : Nan mais en faite … j'ai pris une décision !_

_Sasuke : On va tous crever ! enfin ! Dieu existe !_

_Miwako : J'aurais pas du flash backé ces dialogues ! Bref c'est repartit pour un tour kyaaaaa !_

Donc il s'approcha , lui ota le capuchon et la …..

« Mon précieux …»

« Gaara ? » ( cri de peur du public)

En effet Gaara ( cri de peur du public) était en train de caresser les rouleux ( et pas autres choses bandes de vicieux je vous vois déjà venir hein miwako !)

_Miwako : Gné depuis quand la narration à le droit de faire des comm ! Pis je suis pas vicieuse !_

_Jiraya : j'ai entendu le mot magique !_

_Tout le monde : hein ?_

_Jiraya : AH AH AH_

_Miwako : Bon j'aimerais bien qu'on contin_u !

_Neji et Sasuke : Pas nous !_

_Miwako : On vous demande pas votre avis fermer vot gueule !_

« le Maitre ? »

« Mais Gaara ( cri de peur du public) que fais tu ? »

_Gaara : Jtricote tête de con ca se voit pas !_

_Sasuke : Parle moi mieux !_

_Miwako : Vos Gueules !_

« Le précieux .. .le précieux … »

« Gné ? OH ( exclamation) mais ce sont les Rouleaux secrets magiques ! »

Sasuke tenta de voler les rouleaux à Gaara ( cri de peur du public) le psychopathe …

_Gaara : Psychopathe ?_

_Sakura : Ben c'est un peu ske tu es !_

_Kakashi, pseudo énervé : Hep on se tait , si ca avance pas je verais jamais le passage hot !_

_Jiraya , bave : Quand le passage hot !_

_Miwako : Jamais si vous fermez pas votre gueule ! Vous voulez un peu m'obeir pour une fois !_

_Tout le monde : euh NON_

_Miwako : grrrrrr tant pis mais attendez que vois-je …. YO Itachi viens par la !_

_Itachi : jour'_

_Ino , blonde : nuit_

_Tout le monde : -..-_

_Miwako : Itachi va chercher l'Akatsuki pour jouent les pions…_

_Itachi : Hum .._

_Miwako : Et en plus de kyubi vous aurez Shukaku !_

_Itachi : d'accord !_

_Gaara : Non mais vas-y vend moi je dirais rien !_

_Miwako : D'accord ! Qui veux un Gaara ! Pas cher !_

_Sakura : Elle pete grave une durite …_

_Miwako : Vos gueules !_

Donc il tenta de voler les rouleaux secrets magiques à Gaara (cri de peur du public) mais celui-ci se défendit en lui mordant la main. Sasuke fut éffaré puis il roula des yeux en disant :

« Hum continu j'aime quand t'es violent ! »

_Sasuke : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais nimp la !_

_Miwako : ta gueule !_

_Gaara : uh ?_

_Kakashi : Enfin le passage hot !_

_Jiraya , bave : hot hot hot_

_Neji : …_

_Miwako : LA FERME !_

Gaara ( cri de peur du public) regarda Sasuke avec incrédulité puis se mordit la lèvre inferieur en detaillant le corps parfait de Sasuke …

_Miwako : Oter le parfait ! d'ou il est parfait !_

_Sasuke : hey !_

_Itachi : Je suis plu parfait que mon frere !_

_Sasuke : Grrrrrrr_

_Kakashi : Peu importe qui est parfait moi je prend tout le monde !_

_Miwako et les autres , chocked : O..O_

_Kakashi : Non mais je disais ça pour rire pour que vous la fermiez !_

_Miwako : genre …_

_Captsu : Kakashi n'est pas gayyy ! Kakashi à toujours raison ! Kakashi est …_

_Sakura : C'est qui là ?_

_Kakashi : je sais je sais_

_Miwako : Jartez moi cet otakuuuuuuuuu !_

_Captsu :(  
_

Donc il détaillait le corps non parfait de Sasuke … puis on pu voir un sourire pervers s'afficher sur son visage ( angélique ?) démoniaque niark niark …

G_aara : On dirait je suis skyzo …_

_Miwako : Mais tu l'es mon petit …_

_Gaara : DEPUIS QUAND DECHET HUMAIN !_

_Miwako : m'insulte pas ptit con !_

_Gaara : Oui maitre …_

_Lee : Après il dit qu'il est pas skyzo …_

_Miwako : Bref …_

_Kakashi : Vos gueules !_

_Miwako : c'est ma réplique ca !_

_Kakashi : La ferme !_

_Captsu : Ouai écoute Kakashi-nii-san !_

_Miwako : Toujours là lui ?_

_Captsu : Ben ouai !_

_La narration : Vos gueules !_

_Naruto : la narrateuse s'excite !_

_La narration : Et mon poing ds ta gueule !_

_Itachi : Pourquoi tout le monde est violent ?_

_Sasuke : C'est toi qui dit ça ..._

_La narration : VOS GUEULES_

Tadam il lui sauta dessus … pendant ce temps vers nos autres compagnons …penétraient dans la demeure de Gaara ( cri du public qui fait peur) qui d'ailleurs n'était pas à la maison selon la bonne qu'il avait rencontré au detour du septième couloir après avoir pris l'escalier qui menait vers le jardin mais pas le jardin extérieur mais plutot le jardin interieur , le troisième en partant … ( bref ) Donc il était pas à la maison …

Kakashi avança prudement suivit de près par Sakura, Naruto , Neji , et Tenten qui trainait un Lee en pleur … seul les cris de souffrance de Lee était perseptible … il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit juste un courant d'air … Quand soudain ce fut une bourrasque de vent qui leur arriva dans la face et qui malencontreusement les emportèrent dans une autre pièce sombre et lugubre…

« On est ou Kakashi -sensei ? »

« Ben je sais pas .. pourquoi on me pose toujours des colles … »

Puis soudain des lumières les aveuglèrent et…..

« AHAHAH vous êtes pris au piège ! »

« Ben non regarde la porte est ouverte » , dit Naruton en montrant la porte effectivement entre ouverte .

« Merde … Bref ! AH AH AH je vais vous tuez ! »

« T'es obligé de gueuler ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre » , dit posément Kakashi.

« AH AH AH Non ! JE vais vous tuer ! »

« Temari ? A qui tu parles ? »

« Personne ! »

« Personne il est ou , moi c'est Naruto pas Personne ! »

Soudain la personne qui avait parlé sortit de l'ombre , s'était un homme avec une queue de cheval à moitié à poil …. S'était …

« Shikamaru ? »

_Shikamaru : Quoi qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette fics de débile …_

_Miwako : Ben tu veras !_

_Shikamaru : Pourquoi je suis à moitié nu ?_

_Miwako : ben tu veras !_

_Sakura: Ca fait beaucoup de tu veras !_

_Miwako : La ferme !_

« Oui c'est moi ! »

_Shikamaru : Non tu crois …_

_Miwako : Ta gueule !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« AH AH AH il est venu me faire l'amour crétin ! »

_Shikamaru : Galère …_

_Sakura : Serait-elle aussi conne que Ino ?_

_Tenten : ben en meme temps elle est blonde aussi …_

_Temari : Je t'ai entendu grognasse !_

_Miwako : sa suffit maintenant ou j'appelle Deidara !_

_Deidara : Oui c'est moi !_

_Tenten : Elle est moche …_

_Deidara : Ouai et alors ça te pose un problème ?_

_Itachi : A moi oui surtout quand on mange tous ensemble et que tu t'assis en face de moi berk … surtout la dernière pendant le pic nic …_

_Miwako : VOS GUEULES !_

« Bon on a pas de temps a perdre avec elle , on est venu pour Gaara (cri de peur du public) ! »

« AH AH AH Gaarra (cri de peur du public) ? pffffff c'est toujours lui qu'on veut et moi queudal … », se plaignit la blonde hystérique.

_Temari : Je suis pas une hystériqueeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

_Tenten : on croirait pas…_

Sur ce elle sauta sur nos compagnons pour les attaquer … mais ceux-ci esquivèrent sauf Neji qui se prit un coup de plein fouet …

« Neji ! Pourquoi tu as pas utilisé le Byagukan ? » , hurla Tenten

« Non mais attend tu crois pas que j'allais l'activé au risque que mon maquillage coule .. non mais ça va pas ! »

_Neji : Mon maquillage …_

_Ino : Tu me le prêtes ?_

_Neji : La ferme !_

La furie nommé Temari s'acharna sur le pauvre corps de notre Neji nationale au point qu'il en mouru … amen …

_Naruto : Ramen j'ai dit ! Pas amen !_

_Miwako : T'es lourd …_

_Naruto : Comment tu sais tu m'as jamais porté !_

_Miwako et les autres : -…- no comment_

_Donc Neji était mort …_

_Neji : Enfin … je suis plus dans cette fics débile …_

_Miwako : Ah AH ne dis pas enfin aussi vite ! Je peux encore t'utiliser !_

_Sakura : L'utiliser ?_

_Miwako : Tu connais la nécrophilie ?_

_Tout le monde : Deg !_

_Orochimaru : Moi j'aime bien !_

_Tout le monde : arfgh_

_Miwako : toi on s'en fou !_

_Kakashi : Y a moyen d'avoir la suite !_

_Captsu : Oui écoutez Kakashi-nii-san !_

_L_es autres se sauvèrent en laissant le cadavre de Neji sur place comme ils l'avaient fait pour gai. Ils couraient tellement vite qu'ils se perdirent dans les dédales de la demeure …

« Quelle porte il faut ouvrir ! » , hurla Sakura.

« Je sais ! » , meugla fierement Lee.

Et la s'enchaina une succession d'ouverture de porte mais pas les bonnes …

« 5eme porte ouvert ! ahhhhhhhhhhhhh » , hurla Lee .

Et kpof il tomba raide mort. Les autres regardèrent le corps incrédule se demandant s'il fallait lui aussi l'abandonner ici ou bien l'emmener. La décision fut vite prise, il fallait l'abandonner.

_Lee : Hey mais c'est chier ça !_

_Miwako : Ouai et alors !_

_Lee : Je vais me plaindre à l'auteur !_

_Miwako : c'est moi l'auteur branquignol !_

_Ino , blonde : Ah bon ?_

_Tout le monde : -…-_

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se perdre dans la demeure.. Sasuke , lui, s'amusait grandement avec Gaara (cri de peur du public) dans le sable … de dieu s'était chaud et s'était pas le soleil qui les faisait bruler de désir ( logique parce que depuis on est la nuit).

_Sasuke : Non mais ça va pas recommencer !_

_Miwako : EH eh_

_Jiraya : uhhhhh trop nul moi je veux des filles pas deux gays en manque !_

_Sasuke : je suis pas gays !_

_Sakura : Gaara semble ne pas démentir !_

_Gaara : JE parle plus je suis skyzo …_

_Miwako : genre il boude … trop naze … avoie que c'est parce t'aime !_

_Gaara : non … moUAAAAAAAAA J'AURAIS PREFERER AVEC KYUBIIIIIIIII Mouaha ah aha euhhhhh … mais non …_

_Naruto : Ah ça jamais !_

_Kyubi : Claire , y a pas moyen !_

_Tout le monde : Kyubi ?_

_Kakashi : Comment l'est sortit ?_

_Kyubi : Ben euh c'est l'autre là qui m'a sortit_ ( montre Miwako)

_Miwako, goutte manga : EH EH_

_Itachi: ATTRAPEZ KYUBI !_

_Gaara : D'ACCORD ….. uhhhhhhh euhhhhhhhh mais non_

_Sasuke : Attrapez Miwako !_

_Miwako : eh eh_

_

* * *

_

**et voilà Miwako qui _co_urt devant poursuivit par l'assemblé poursuivit par Kyubi poursuivit par l'Akatsuki … uh uh uh  
Alors est-ce que nos amis vont reussir à récuperer les rouleaux ? Est-ce que la fics se finira un jour ? Pourquoi c'est si nul ? PourquoiMiwako à libérer Kyubi dans le cinema ?**

Tout le monde : Ouai d'abord ?

Miwako : Eh eh

Miwako aurait-elle perdu la boule ?

Miwako : Non c'est juste pour boucler le chapitre je savais pas quoi sortir.. eh eh

Tout le monde : -…-

**La suite au prochain chapitre kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bisous mici pr les reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

Miwako : me revoila pour un chapitre de Naruto fait du theatre , la fics la plus debile qui m'est été donné d'écrire ! parce que je m'ennui je decide de la continuer ! je sais certains d'entre vous attendent la suite d'autres de mes fics mais euh on va dire que j'ai euh une big panne d'inspiration ! TT C'est dur d'etre fanficteuse et d'avoir des blancs TT

Sasuke : Si tu pouvais avoir des blanc tout le temps …

Neji : et jamais ecrire de fics …

Tenten : ou nous sommes martyrisé !

Miwako : gné ? dois je te rappeler Tenten que t'es presque jamais dans mes fics personnage qui sert a rien !

Tenten : Et en plus elle est mechante ouinnnnnnnnn

Sasuke : Comment je kifferais etre un personnage qui sert a rien pour pas etre dans les fics d'auteurs torturés et qui me torturent TT

Miwako : pov petit ! T'as pas fini d'en bavé hin hin hin ( rire sadique d'une fille qui pete un cable ) Bref sur ce on entame le chapter 5 de Naruto Fait du théatre ! yattaaaaaaaaaa

**Ps : Excusez moi pour toutes toute les fautes que j'ai pas envie de corriger alors désolé pour les perfectionnistes ! éè**

**Wanted Miwako ! **

_Sasuke : Qui a mit cette affiche de recherche ?_

_Itachi : Moi !_

_Neji : Pourquoi on devrait rechercher une débile pareil !_

_Sakura : Parce que sans elle on est bloqué dans cette fics éternellement ! On sait pas ce qu'on devient !_

_Naruto : On a pas besoin d'elle !_

_Perso : Gné ?_

_Naruto : On a qu'a continué sans elle et on abrège la fics ! _

_Perso : Mon dieu Naruto a un cerveau ?_

_Naruto : D'ailleurs c'est moi qui vais reprendre la fics et écrire ! Na !_

_Sasuke : Pourquoi sa serait le deuxième crétin de service ?_

_Naruto : Parcre que j'ai eu l'idée ! Maintenant vos gueules !_

_Sakura : Il a deja pris le pli !_

_Naruto : Ta gueule !_

_Sakura : Il a dit quoi la !_

_Naruto : rien rien , Bon sa tourne !_

Miwako ayant disparut c'est au crétin de service de baka de débile profond de Naruto de continuer bien que personne n'est donné son autorisation d'ailleurs pourquoi je parle moi je suis la narration j'obeis que a Miwako ! Merde si je lui obeis c'est que je suis son esclave mais si j'ecris c'est que je suis aussi l'esclave de NAruto ce qui veut dire que …

_Perso : la ferme et ecris !_

Oué c'est bon pas besoin d'etre aussi agressifs ! Donc ! Sasuke s'amusai dans le sable avec Gaara ( cri de peur du public ) … de dieu s'était chaud et s'était pas le soleil qui les faisait bruler de désir ( logique parce que depuis on est la nuit). … mince le flash back uh uh uh .. mais en faite ils jouaient aux dés dans le sable et Sasuke pleurait comme une tafiole parce qu'il perdait comme une merde devant Gaara ( pwet pwet)

_Gaara : s'était quoi ce Pwet pwet ?_

_Naruto : Un nouveau son eh eh _

_Tenten : My god TT_

Et oui comme tout le monde s'en doute Sasuke est une vrai mauviette qui plus est , momosexuel avec Gaara ( pwet pwet ) …

_Sakura : momosexuel ? C'est quoi ce mot ?_

_Naruto : t'es nulle ca veut dire il aime un autre garcon !_

_Sasuke : c'est homosexuel …_

Donc il est momosexuel avec Gaara ( pwet pwet ) c'est-à-dire un démon mégalomane et egocentrique qui pense qu'a se maquillé au lieu de soigné sa peau la on dirait des fois qu'il s'est pris des radiation dans la tronche c'est gore …

_Gaara : QUOI ?_

_Sakura : naruto la fics sert pas à critiquer les autres persos !_

_Naruto : Ah bon ?_

_Sakura : Rah t'es trop nul je reprend la suite !_

_Sasuke : Pitié éè_

Revenons à nos moutons ! Le palfrenier Lee venait de mourir en se prenant la porte en bois de l'écurie sur la tronche ! Sans paniquer la belle princesse Sakura au grand courage et à la beauté sans limite , l'intelligence et au savoir infini , à la connaissance universel et ….

_Ino : Au front protuberant _

_Sakura : Conasse !_

Bref … la princesse Sakura laissa le cadavre de son fidele palfrenier et marcha dessus après avoir monté sa fidèle monture du nom de Naruto …

_Naruto : mais euh !_

Qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une vache que à un cheval ! d'ailleurs il ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura bien qu'elle se rapproche plus de la sirène : Mi femme mi thon …

_Sakura : Qui raconte à ma place là !_

_Ino : pas moi !_

_Sakura : Connasse !_

Donc la princesse monta sur son beau destrier et s'en alla à la recherche du Chevalier Sasuke qui était au prise du terrible Gaara ( cri effrayant ) qui était posséder par une certaine fièvre qu'on attrape que le samedi …

_Perso : hein ! _

_Sakura : Qui a raconté la ?_

_Gai: c'est moi ! Et d'ailleurs je suis le sensei donc je prend la suite !_

_Neji : On en finira jamais heureusement que je suis déjà crevé dans la fics _

Gaara ( ah ah ah Saturday night ) été en proie de cette fièvre mystérieuse qui animait la jeunesse ! Sakura ( fameee ) courait à travers les dédales de la boite de nuit de Suna car elle était en retard . Déjà la bas dans sa tenue verdoyante et saillante l'attendait le beau Lee (oh trop sexy pour ino yeahh ) qui se déhanchait sur une musique en délire … la chemise ouverte laissant apercevoir la toison d'or de Jason … Jason était amoureux de Pamela qui n'était autre que la sœur du frère de la cousine qui entretenait une liaison avec Peter le cousin de Jason oh my god ( gné ? ) !

_Gai : Quoi ! Qui à détruit ma magnifique par ce deblatage de conneries ambulant !_

_Kakashi : Parce que ce que tu racontais s'était pas des connerie --_

_Ino : Ah s'était moi ! J'adore les Feux de Konoha !_

_Temari : t'es vraiment uen blonde !_

_Ino : Tu t'es pas vu !_

_Temari ! Quand t'a bu !_

_Tenter : My god !_

_Sakura : Change de registre en plus personne comprend l'anglais ici …_

_Tenten : t'a raison je vais changer le registre de cette fics !_

Nous revoila dans la demeure de Gaara ( cri atroce de douleur ) où tenten n'avait pu se résigner à abandonner le pauvre Neji et qui dans un élan d'héroisme et aussi car elle était la plus forte de tout le village , utilisa une technique secrete que personne connaît tellement elle est secrete pour ramener à al vie le beau et tenebreux Neji …

_Neji : Non TT_

Bien evidement quand il vit la belle Tenten il succomba à son charme alors que la bataille faisait ravage en arrière plan . alors que parfois certains organes non identifié d'autres ninja venaient taché le parfait tableau . alors que le sang giclait dans les airs tels des feux d'artifices … bref Neji regardait Tenten et Tenten regardait Neji …

« Bah t'a une crotte de nez ; dit Neji avec dégout »

_Tenten : QUOI ! Qui à fait ca !_

_Lee : Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'écrire ! d'ailleurs …._

Lee par un grand miracle provenant surement de dieu de la fougue de la jeunesse ( alléluia) n'était pas mort … Au contraire ils e battait fièrement tout en protégeant la belle Sakura de la menace ennemi …

« Je suis Lee , Rock Lee ! »

« Tu es si beau Lee ; pleura presque la belle Sakura ; je t'aime … »

_Sakura : NONNNNNNNNNNN_

_Lee : OUIIIIIIII_

« … pas »

_Lee : NOOOOOOON_

_Sakura : OUIIII Je reprend en main !_

_Jiraya : C'est à mon tour !_

_Orochimaru : Non le mien !_

_Itachi : Et moi alors ?_

_Sasuke : Vu que tout le monde se bat sa sera moi !_

Contrairement à ce que la majorité peut penser Sasuke ne batifolait pas dans le sable … et s'il faisait chaud c'est parce qu'il venait d'utilise le KAton et que Gaara venait de mourir … d'ailleurs les répercution atmosphérique fut telle que tout le monde creva après l'explosion d'une poche de gaz qui émanait de la demeure principal du village … les cadavres jonchaient le sol et c'est ainsi que la fics finit !

_Neji : Bien joué !_

_Sasuke : Enfin !_

Qu'elle finit dans la tete de Sasuke qui après ses ébats s'était endormi dans les bras de son amant et revassait à une monde aséptisé …

_Perso : Qui écrit ?_

_Miwako : c'est moi !_

_Perso : Miwako ?_

_Miwako : Oui ! Il s'est passé quo ici ! Qui Vous à donné l'autorisation d'écrire MA fics ! Non mais oh ! Vous allez me le payer bande de vauriens ! Par votre faute ! Vous allez encore etre piéger ici pendant longtemps … trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_

_Sakura : Elle à l'air faché !_

_Miwako : Ouai je le suis ! Maintenant plus personne s'approche de la narration à moins de 30 mètre sinon je fais 152741 chapitre de cette fics !_

_Persos : ok ok _

_Miwako : Bon … euh je sais plus quoi dire parce que euh j'ai pas d'idées pour continuer eh eh eh …_

_Sasuke : Si on la tue maintenant elle pourra pas nous faire subir tant de chapitre !_

_Sakura : C'est vrai ca !_

_Kyuubi : On a qu'a la bouffé ?_

_Naruto : Euh il est encore sortit !_

_Persos : On s'en fou !_

_Miwako : Mais euh vous allez pas faire ca … voyons mes amis …_

_Tenten : attrapez la !_

**Et voila comment se termine cette fics stupide sans début ni faim sans queue ni tete … à part celle de miwako tronant en brochette sur une lance de Tenten … Après la tragique confrontation entre Miwako et les persos ou elle perit sous le poid fenomenale de Choji et l'haleine de lait fermenté de Naruto … les persos tout mignons tout doux ayant quand meme certaines séquelles rentrèrent dans leur petit monde de paix et d'amour … **

Sasuke : Enfin !

Neji : Tu l'as dit

Kyuubi : ouai

**De paix et d'amour on a dit ?**

**End ! **


End file.
